


Revelation 20:20 by Puscifer

by cynatnite



Category: Salem's Lot (TV 1979)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Mears is being sought by vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation 20:20 by Puscifer

[revelation](http://vimeo.com/87438131) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
